Bound By the Rope of Wishes
by Twelf Bell
Summary: Watanuki is too emotional when it comes to Doumeki. When Doumeki ends up in the hospital, he wants to set things right with the help of Himawari and her husband. :DOUWATA:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N1:** Credits to _**anyjen**_ and your 13th Chapter **Intervention** of _A Peek at the Cooking Pot. _As I said in my review, I got inspired, didn't I? :D

* * *

_Yuuko has been gone for as long as I can remember. __**I'm lonely.**_

_Doumeki visits frequently but lately, he hasn't been coming at all. __**I'm a bit worried.**_

_I stare out the window everyday now, waiting for his presence to come by. __**I'm hungry for the peaceful vibes he gives off.**_

_I don't have an appetite now that he's not coming over and speaking with his calm, stoic voice. __**I'm trying to connect my mind to his but he's so far away.**_

_**I'm lonely. I'm lonely. I'm lonely. **__Please come again... and at that time, I'll say with a smile, "Welcome."_

**)-()-()-()-()-()-(W)-()-()-()-()-()-(**

Please don't praise the gods for what have been done to me. I have done this to myself. I have bound myself with the rope of wishes. No one can cut them – not even Doumeki. Use the sharpest knife in the whole world, have the strongest butcher in the world use the knife... it won't make a difference. It's not just a rope. It's a lock without a key. Like the red string of fate, it cannot be cut. Like the door to heaven, there is no key. This is my choice. This is my fate. Your heart won't be able to fill my heart anymore. Don't pity me. Don't apologize. You have done nothing wrong. Be glad you have other choices. Be glad you are not another. Be glad that you still have your freedom.

I've said to myself a lot of times: _This path is the one you chose without hesitating. Are you heading back? You can't anymore. Look. There's no way back. The road has disappeared. You can't turn back anymore._

I said this to Doumeki once and he was so shocked and angry that he almost hit me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain... but it never came. There was a loud bang though. I opened my eyes then, and saw that he had angrily smashed the table instead. The table had a crack running through it; it slowly crumbled into pieces. I never knew he had that strength in him, which made my fear of him grow stronger than my so-called hate for him. He looked away with a pissed expression and then got up and left the store. I just sat there looking sadly at the broken table, my legs becoming numb from the long minutes that had passed since I had sat down.

I somehow have said more and more cruel things lately, and I think that's why Doumeki hasn't been coming since. I'm feeling a bit lonely, though a bit worried. In the past, if Doumeki ever got mad, he would leave with a frown... and then come back the next day feeling as calm as ever. Mokona has been of no help. He's getting to be a bit more annoying that he is already, trying to cheer me up when I told him every time that I'm not unhappy.

Deep inside, that must be how I feel... but I doubt it. Why should I be feeling this way? Why should I care about that idiot? _Why does it have to be him?_

That's right. For the past few days, I have been reading. Reading shoujo manga, horoscope books, and other romance stories. I compared my feelings with theirs and to no surprise, they matched. I don't know how I'm even feeling about this. Should I be happy? Should I be sad? Should I be angry? _I have fallen in love with an idiot. _What makes it worse? The idiot part or the part that the other person is a guy, a rival, _and_ someone who has been in my life since high school? I'm thinking both. Or maybe, _I'm the idiot._

It's not fun, falling in love. Himawari-chan was my first crush. These crushes won't happen no more. I'm trapped in a circle, an old store, my life. Customers are not my type. They don't even seem happy in seeing me. I don't care. If I can grant their wish, then so be it. If I can't grant their wish, then so be it as well. There are some things that I can do while I cannot. A human is a poor fellow who has limits. Perfection is the worst kind of art in life. A wandering soul is an unhealthy flower that lives in the shadows.

One can doubt my powers, but I don't mind. I admit it: I don't have any. My power had been given as part of the price, though my sightseeing is still the same. Some things are questioned while some are not. Those questions are mostly the 5Ws, especially "Why?" From one "why" question comes another "why" question. I dislike "why". I can never get a decent answer.

_Why is Doumeki not meeting with me anymore?_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **There will not be any A/N's after this chapter. That is, except the last one ;) **~SEi**


	2. Chapter 2

Watanuki was laying on the floor, looking lazily at the ceiling, his bare pale legs showing through the kimono that was spread around where he lay. Watanuki sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Suddenly, the door opened with a _bang_! And in came a heavily panting Mokona.

The seer rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up on the floor with his arms. He asked sleepily, "Can't you come in in a more proper manner?"

"But Doumeki-!" Mokona's words came out in short breaths. "Doumeki he-!"

Hearing Doumeki's name for the first time in a while (from another person... slash creature, that is), he immediately got out of his daze and up from the floor. "What is it? What's wrong with him?" Worry spread from head to toe, from his left finger to his right. He looked down at the creature who was still panting from his quick-hopping. "Mokona, _what is it?!_"

Seeing that Watanuki was more worried than he thought, Mokona quickly took in a large breath that almost sucked in Watanuki's kimono and swallowed it down into the empty mass of space in his stomach. He sighed in content and looked up at Watanuki, who was growing impatient, more agitated, and more worried by the minute. He slowly announced the news: "He... He's been hospitalized."

Shock lighted in Watanuki's mix-matched eyes. Then doubt came. "H-How do you know this?"

Mokona's answer was: "Himawari-chan told me. She's here... and she's waiting to speak with you."

Watanuki hesitated before going to meet with the grown-up woman who had once been his first crush. He followed Mokona through the hallway and to the room she was in. When Watanuki opened the door, he saw that Maru and Moro had properly treated her as a guest; seating her down at the table and giving her some snacks and tea while waiting for him to arrive. He noticed that she hadn't touched them. He hadn't seen Himawari-chan for a long, long time, but that habit seemed nostalgic. Her beauty was too; she now looked even more beautiful than she was cute. He did not feel a stab of pain when he remembered that he loved Doumeki more than he loved Himawari. His heart did not break when he saw the silver ring on her right hand's ring finger. He just smiled when their eyes met.

"Himawari-chan..."

She got up from her seat. "W-Watanuki-kun..." She was a bit taken back from his appearance. She had grown a bit older, wrinkles starting to form itself on her lovely face... while he looked the same as he was when she last saw him... which was way back in high school. Watanuki was about to explain when she held her hand up and shook her head. "I know I haven't been able to visit you for the past six years... but now that I'm here, I want to speak. And the first thing that you probably want to to talk about... is about Doumeki."

Watanuki opened his mouth to object but then he paused. Thoughts bounced off each other and then collided, creating one large thought: Doumeki. He nodded. "Yes."

She smiled that smile that always made him giddy and really happy. He didn't make any crazy movements or anything now. He just stood still and smiled back. She noticed and commented on it. "You've changed haven't you? More than what can be seen from the outside."

He nodded with a sad smile. Himawari took this smile as the end of the topic. She spoke once more, finally talking about what she had come to meet him with: "Well... I got a call from a hospital yesterday... and they said that Doumeki had been in a car accident. According to a witness, he said that Doumeki jumped out onto the street to save a little girl from being run over by a truck in which the driver was drunk. Since his parents passed away not long ago, I had confided with him to put me on his emergency contact list in case something ever happened..."

She trailed off, and then looked at Watanuki. The look on his face shocked her. He was stricken with grief and more shock than one can behold. He stammered, "H-His parents... are... g-gone..?"

The lady, understanding the situation, nodded sadly. Silence came. Watanuki stared at the floor, Himawari doing the same. Then, a sound was heard... something like a choked laugh. Himawari looked up at Watanuki who now looked... a bit out of it. She watched as Watanuki began scoffing, and then listened as hysterical laughter was brought up from the depths of somewhere. When he finally caught his breath, he was leaning against the door with tears in his eyes. "Hah! That idiot didn't say anything to me when his parents died, you know? He just came by with that calm face of his and.. what do you know?! His parents died! Hah!" He began laughing some more, but then Himawari came over and slapped him across the face. Her anger-filled slap stung him cold.

She was really disappointed in Watanuki's behavior. She didn't dare speak to the dark-haired 'teenager' who had just collapsed onto the floor. Watanuki's laughter had ceased and loud sobs began. Whines sounded throughout the room between his sobs. "H-He.. he didn't say anything... nothing!... I even made him angry... and he left... and he hasn't come back since... I'm worried... Himawari-chan..."

Himawari kneeled in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him tightly like a mother. "It's alright. It's alright. I'm sure he's going to be well and fit when he comes back again. There, there..." She patted his hair and gently brushed it with her palm.

When the tears finally stopped, Watanuki sniffed and said, "When you meet him... at the hospital.. please... please tell him... to meet me in the garden... on the night of the full moon..."

The lady did not question his request. She nodded and said, "Alright. I will. I definitely will."

**)-()-()-()-()-()-(H)-()-()-()-()-()-(**

Watanuki... hasn't changed. It gave me quite a shock. His personality though, has changed. At first glance, it's like he's become less and less expressive. But once you dig deeper into him, you'll see that he has become the opposite. He has a cover over him, a cover... that covers all his inside feelings. When I heard, that rainy day, that he was to be trapped inside the store forever – because of his own choice, I almost broke down. My friend... one of my best friends was going to be forever inside. Inside these walls that I can reach, thankfully, but inside larger walls that no one... not even Doumeki, can reach.

Watanuki wears his poker face with no pride. He wears it to protect him from outside things. He wears it to protect others... even Doumeki. Doumeki was the one who couldn't take his decision as the best. He didn't cry though. Actually, I don't think I really know. It was raining pretty hard that day.

**)-()-()-()-()-()-(W)-()-()-()-()-()-(**

That slap was a big wake-up call for me. When Himawari-chan was about to leave, I thanked her. She gave me a questioning look but didn't say anything. She smiled, nodded, and left. I believe I was going crazy. These kinds of things have always been a weakness in me. And that was the first time I've ever cried in... I don't remember how many years. I don't know what's happened to me over the past years. Have I grown to be stone-cold and unknown to other feelings? Have I grown soft to what I care about the most? _Why?_

No one can answer these questions that reside in my mind. Not even Him. He has never done anything good to me. I'm not even fully a human. My soul has been bound and protected by mysterious strings that play a sad and slow melodious song every time one enters my heart. Nothing good every comes out of believing. I am non-existent, but I am here. I don't know why. I'm not going to ask Him. It is hard talking to one that may not be who I really want an answer from. Maybe Doumeki knows. I'm going to ask him when we meet again.


	3. Chapter 3

Doumeki was awake when Himawari came in with a bouquet of flowers. Her husband, Ryu, had come along, so as to drive her home. It was raining outside, dark heavy clouds covering the morning sun. It was gloomy outside as well as inside the hospital. Himawari-chan's cheery smile didn't do much to the atmosphere in the individual-room that Doumeki was assigned (to).

The lady greeted Doumeki warmly. He replied with a nod to her and a "Yo" to Ryu. Himawari placed the flowers in the vase that was already sitting on the table with a couple of flowers in it and asked Ryu to go out for a few minutes while she talked privately with Doumeki. Ryu complied since he knew that it was about this mysterious "Watanuki" guy that he was told that he could never meet. He knew that it wasn't like a little affair the two were having, since he knew that Himawari loved him very much; Himawari and Doumeki had been friends in high school, and feelings never developed no matter the circumstances, so Ryu felt that he was safe. He left the room with a short comment to Doumeki about meeting him some other day and talking then.

With Ryu gone, Himawari began speaking. "I met with Watanuki-kun yesterday."

Doumeki was a little surprised at how outright it sounded, but it didn't show on his face. He looked at Himawari so as to gesture that he wanted her to continue. She went on, "He was doing well... though he did have a little..." Here she mumbled, "... breakdown..." And then her voice went back to normal, "... so he was... normal, I guess."

"..." Doumeki was about to ask why she had met with him yesterday out of all the days she could have visited him the past six years, but then he felt it unnecessary since it seemed like she had known all along, every since high school... that he liked Watanuki and that it was possible he would get his feelings returned. "And?"

"... Well," she began, "He told me to tell you this: _Meet me in the garden on the night of the full moon_."

The man looked out the window. The rain was still pouring heavily down, the clouds blocking the large ball of light. How would he know if it were the full moon night or not? If today was the nigh of the full moon and he didn't know and missed the meeting... then what would happen? He looked to Himawari. "When is the night of the full moon?"

"I-I'm not sure... I didn't check, sorry..." She tried to smile. "I thought of it as a private meeting so... it would be rude of me to... you know..."

He nodded, understanding. Silence came and Doumeki took that chance to try to remember some things that his grandfather told him about knowing what kind of moon it was to be even when it was raining. He frantically searched his crammed-up-with-knowledge brain for an answer, looking in every nick and corner. _…!!_ He found it. He used the method and looked out the window for a few minutes. He estimated, using the time on the wall clock, and pinpointed where the sun was in the dark sky. Finally, the answer came.

Today _was_ the night of the full moon. He thanked his deceased grandfather silently before turning to Himawari who was looking back at him with a confused expression though calm posture. She waited patiently until he said something.

When he did speak, it was a request. "...Could you ask Ryu to drive me to Watanuki's on your way back?"

"Sure... but when are you going to be released from the hospital?"

"...Today."

Her eyebrows sprung up in surprise. "Well, that's a nice coinci-..." She paused and then smiled. "Inevitable, hm...?"

"...Yeah." He stared at his bandaged hands for a minute.

"W-Well... I'm going to go get Ryu. He's probably in Rina-chan's room," she got up to leave the room. "It was nice of her to come in and give those flowers even though she's still healing... right?"

He nodded. She smiled sadly and left the room after saying, "I'll be back later."

**)-()-()-()-()-()-(D)-()-()-()-()-()-(**

I didn't think she would actually tell him. I doubted that she would still be able to go to the store, too. I can't check up on Watanuki anymore. Our shared eye won't work. It's just an eye for him and an eye for me. That's the only connection. I can't see anymore of what he's doing. Something is blocking the way. It feels dark though sad at the same time. I'm wondering a bit about it... and the only answer I can come up with is that that wall is Watanuki's heart. There's no other answer. There can't be. _There cannot be._


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it here?"

"Yeah. Just turn the corner and park on the curb. I'll get out and walk the rest of the way."

"_What_?" Ryu stopped the car and turned to face Doumeki who was sitting in the passenger's seat next to him. Thankfully, the road was empty or else he would have caused traffic... and another accident. "Why can't I drive you all the way? Do you not want me to meet him? Is that it? But since we're already here, I'm driving you all the way there." He started the car up into drive again. "Besides, you're still healing."

Doumeki looked at Ryu's stern face and then at Himawari who was sitting in the back. She smiled weakly in answer, not being able to say anything. _No wonder she married him_, he thought. He sighed and said to the driver, "Fine. Turn the corner and go straight down until you see a tall gate."

Ryu turned the wheel and the car turned the corner. They drove down the street until Ryu found the _tall gate_ that Doumeki was talking about. He parked on the side of the road and turned off the engine. Doumeki got out first, then Ryu, and then Himawari. When he got out and stepped onto the sidewalk, he stretched as if he had been driving for four hours straight. It had only been an hour actually, but they had gotten a bit lost on the city streets due to the fact that the hospital that they were just at was really far from the store.

When Ryu looked glanced at the doorway of the tall gate, he was shocked. "Is this the right place? It's nothing but grass and dirt."

Doumeki looked at Ryu for a minute, and studied him. He gestured for the man to follow him. Ryu did as he was told. When they were at the doorway, Doumeki told the other man to _stick his head in_.

"Stick my head in?" Ryu asked, who was clearly confused. "In what?"

"Just do this," Doumeki replied, who was at least an inch from the doorway. He leaned forward then, his head disappearing into thin air. Ryu jumped back in shock, but then watched as Doumeki's adam's apple moved as he spoke to someone on the other side of the "barrier". When Doumeki's head nodded and came back out into 'reality', he said to Ryu: "Like that."

Ryu cautiously walked closer to where Doumeki was. He glanced at his wife, who nodded in reply. He gulped before doing what Doumeki had just presented to him. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, feeling a cold, jelly-like substance smother over his face but then cease as his face went in. He heard Doumeki's voice next to him saying: "Open your eyes."

He opened them slowly and carefully. The first bits he saw when slowly opening his eyes was pink and blue. When he fully opened them, two loud voices said in unison: "Welcome, mister!"

He jumped back in fright, causing him to back out of the barrier. He looked to Doumeki, but he wasn't there. So he looked at his wife who smiled at him from where she stood before coming to him and pushing him into the barrier. They both slided in with a small _gloop!_

"You're as forceful as ever, aren't you?"

Ryu had closed his eyes again, and to the sound of voices, he opened them.

The one who had spoken had a soft voice and was directing it at Doumeki, who didn't reply.

"Maru, Moro, you shouldn't scare..."

Ryu watched the kimono-dressed man lightly scold the twins. He stared until the man stared back. Ryu looked away immediately, as if he thought that staring at the colored-clothed man would make the man disappear.

Watanuki smirked a bit and then walked over to Ryu. He introduced himself to the man whose eyes were shifting back and forth, as if he didn't know where to settle them. "I'm Watanuki Kimihiro."

"Y-Yes, I know..." stammered Ryu, who finally settled them in Watanuki's mix-matched eyes. They seemed sad though strongly absorbing. It was as if you don't ever want to tear your sight from them. "My wife has been talking about you quite a bit..."

Watanuki looked over at Himawari who smiled weakly back at him. He gave a smile as to assure her that it was okay to talk about him, though it was somehow almost nearly impossible for anyone else to meet him... unless, that is, if they had a wish. The seer looked back at Ryu and nodded, in which Ryu took as a bow. He bowed back nervously for forgetting that he was supposed to have introduced himself back and so he stuck out a hand and said, "I'm Takami Ryu, it's a pleasure to meet you, Watanuki-san."

Watanuki looked at the hand for a moment before taking it with his own hand, and giving a smile of nostalgia. They shook hands and Ryu noticed that Watanuki's hand was surprisingly... warm, despite the fact that it was snow white. Their hands departed and immediately, Watanuki stated, "You've got an interesting gift."

"Eh?" Ryu was confused. _Gift?_ He looked to his wife who stood next to an expressionless Doumeki. She had a questioning face as well. He stammered to Watanuki, "I-I don't know what you're talking about...?"

"Of course you don't," said Watanuki, giggling softy. "No one ever told you before, even though it's been passed down from generations."

_Passed down from generations...? Gift? What does that mean? A present...? ...A power...?_

Watanuki smiled at him when Ryu looked like he was going to explode with question marks that squished his brain like a cramped and crowded train. He said, "Follow me... and I'll show you." He gestured to the store and started walking to the doorway. Maru and Moro ran to the door and opened it just before Watanuki entered. Ryu, who was completely dumbfounded, stood where he stood, not knowing what to do. The store looked welcoming enough, that's for sure.

Ryu felt a pat on his shoulder and turned to see Doumeki walk down the path to the doorway as well. Himawari came around and took Ryu's hand with her own small one. She pulled him for a few steps toward the door before Ryu decided to enter after all.

**)-()-()-()-()-()-(W)-()-()-()-()-()-(**

It is a bit... surprising to see that Himawari married Takami-san, who has a special power. Inevitability is like a Christmas present. Sometimes you know what it is, and sometimes you don't. And when you don't know what it is, the present is always a surprise. It may be something you like, really like, hate, or really hate. When it's in between, like you're grateful for the present but you don't really want it or need it... you don't know what to do.

This time, when I touched Takami-san's hand, the Christmas present hit me like a bundle of clothes... not like a boomerang of a surprise. I kind of knew that she would choose one related to herself. It's like their small powers made them feel like they had a connection between them. For now, I know that he has a power, and that it is genetic... but I do not know what it is exactly. If it is a power that will turn against us, I must repel it from him before it strikes. But if it one that is not harmful to us in any way, then... I shall let it be for now. It may be so that Fate had Himawari-chan marry him, he who has a special power... so that he may be able to help us in the future.

I do not know just yet... but I hope the future will be a bright one.

**)-()-()-()-()-()-(R)-()-()-()-()-()-(**

He... was nothing from what I had imagined. Himawari had always spoke about him like he was a god, a king... anyone... except a bright- and clever-looking man in a kimono. Sure, when I first looked at him, he didn't look anything like a god, a king... not even a prince, perhaps... but he had the air of someone powerful.

Don't judge a person by his appearance... I feel like I've been doing that a lot. When I first met Himawari in our last year of high school, she was a sad, lonely person... so I didn't really talk to her. When she was with Doumeki, she was a bit cheerful and only those times when she smiled did I feel like she was the same as me, and that we had a special connection to each other. Doumeki, too. The first time I saw Himawari speaking with Doumeki, I saw him as someone like just a friend (I was right), but quite... unfriendly. He was stoic and expressionless all the time. This one time that I went to the archery club to see how good he was, I completely changed my mind. It was as if he was expressionless when facing simple matters. But he had quite an expression when he held that bow and hit bullseye on the target with a smooth motion.

I spoke to Himawari a few times after then, and those were only coincidences. Sometimes I bumped into her by accident, sometimes I needed to speak to her for something school-related. Those were the times that I felt that she was being herself, unlike the dull but pretty girl I always saw walking down the halls with her eyes to the ground. She began brightening up day by day, and once, while we were hanging out with Doumeki, I saw Doumeki manage a smile.

Himawari and Doumeki changed my world. Himawari changed my love life. Doumeki changed my friendship life. And now... this man... this man with his powerful aura, Watanuki... he has changed my ordinary life, just by the words: "Follow me... and I'll show you."


	5. Chapter 5

The inside of the store was... amazingly _plain_, thought Ryu. It was like every other antique store that he had been to. The interior was japanese-styled, with sliding doors and wood... almost about everywhere. Hand in hand, Ryu and Himawari followed Doumeki, who followed Watanuki and the twins. They were led into the room that Watanuki spent most of his time at ; the room in which Watanuki first met Yuuko.

Watanuki, in a bit of a daze, went over to the lounge chair that stood against the wall like a throne, and laid down heavily. Being outside and meeting everyone seemed to take a bit of a toll on him. When he finally got into his "normal" position, he told Maru and Moro to get chairs for the company. When they left the room with a _schuff_ of the sliding doors closing, the doors opened again with a loud _bang_ and in came Mokona.

Ryu immediately backed up from where he stood, quite shocked with this new appearance. What shocked him more was when it spoke to Watanuki: "You should have taken an umbrella with you! Being inside all the time can cause you to get anemic when outside too long!"

Watanuki waved a hand at him, telling him to drop the topic. "Just get me a wet cloth, will you?"

Mokona sighed and glancing at Doumeki, he left the room. Doumeki, understanding the look, went over to see how Watanuki was doing. "You okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?!"

"You sound okay."

Watanuki glared at Doumeki. Doumeki couldn't help but feel nostalgic from that death stare that Watanuki gave almost every day six years ago. He smirked, and that made Watanuki get a little more angrier, but the seer, feeling more tired than ever, just closed his eyes and sighed.

Then, Doumeki noticed that Watanuki was sweating. It wasn't really that hot outside... nor was it inside. He frowned a bit, and pulling a clean handkerchief out of his pocket, he reached over and started wiping the sweat on Watanuki's forehead. From the touch, Watanuki immediately opened his eyes and grabbed Doumeki's hand before it can do any more. "What are you doing?"

Doumeki didn't answer. He just pulled the light-grasping hand away and continued wiping.

Himawari watched the scene a little... too happily. She couldn't help but smile, as Doumeki kept his grasp firm on Watanuki's hand while Watanuki blushed furiously as he tried to get his hand away, as well as try to shoo Doumeki's other hand from wiping his face. A few minutes later, he tired himself out and stopped fighting.

**)-()-()-()-()-()-(R)-()-()-()-()-()-(**

I think I've changed my mind about Watanuki. People have weaknesses after all. Now I don't have any objection to this small connection that I see in front of me, but... I just wish it would last forever. It would be great to see this powerful man to smile... to smile a real smile, to show real feelings, like the one he shows when near Doumeki.

But forever is a strong word. Nothing lasts forever. One has an end, even if immortal. Immortals break down from the inside. Their outside stays the same until their inside finally bursts from being sealed in.

I just noticed. Watanuki... looks young. Younger than I imagined. If he was a friend of Doumeki and Himawari in high school... then how come... he looks like... he didn't age?


	6. Chapter 6

Mokona came in with a large bowl of water that slish-sloshed to the sides as he hopped to where Watanuki lay, who was a bit calmer than he was before. He put it down on the table and looked at Doumeki, who nodded in return. Mokona left the room as fast as he came in. As Doumeki dipped his handkerchief in the cold water, Ryu and Himawari turned to the door in which there was a small _bang_. They went over and opened it. In came Maru and Moro with two identical chairs from the dining room, two doors over. They placed the chairs at least a meter from Watanuki's lounge chair, in a circular formation. Mokona also came in with another chair and placed it next to the other chairs in the circle.

He motioned for Himawari and Ryu to close the doors, Ryu completely forgetting that he was supposed to be surprised from this little... bunny-looking... creature. It seemed that in this store, everything was possible, so he took Mokona's appearance lightly. When the doors were shut, they went to sit down, side by side on the end that was nearest the feet side of the lounge chair. They left the chair closest to Watanuki's head for Doumeki, so that he could take care of him better.

When the wet cloth was squeezed lightly of water and placed upon Watanuki's head, Doumeki sat down in his seat, not tearing his eyes away from his "patient." Everyone was silent for a few moments, even Maru and Moro who stood next to each other at the end of the lounge chair, were fussing at Watanuki's health just a few minutes before. Then, Watanuki, with his eyes closed, said, "What should I start with?"

Himawari opened her mouth to object Watanuki even talking since he was in a bad condition, but she shut her mouth before the words spilled out. Watanuki would just say with a calm smile that he had to say what was needed to be said. So instead, she said, "Could you explain what you meant by Ryu's 'gift'?"

Watanuki's eyes opened and he turned his head to face her. "I meant _power_. Takami-san has a _power_."

"Ah, please, just call me Ryu, Watanuki-san," said a now shy Ryu. "_Takami-san_ sounds too formal. I feel that we'll be getting to know each other quite easily."

"Then you can just call me Kimihiro," replied Watanuki, who smiled a bit. _It won't be that easy to get to know me though_, thought Watanuki.

"No, it's alright. I prefer calling you Watanuki-san because I feel it'd be rude if I call you that while my wife and Doumeki don't call you that themselves."

Watanuki's eyes widened a bit. _He noticed..._ He smiled weakly and turned his head so that he faced the ceiling. He closed his eyes and said, "Okay, then..."

Silence.

"Now, should I explain what Ryu's power is?"

Watanuki didn't need to see everyone's nods to know that they wanted to know. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Ryu. "But first, I need to make sure I'm right."

**)-()-()-()-()-()-(W)-()-()-()-()-()-(**

The more that Ryu stayed around me, I got a feeling that I knew what kind of power he beheld. It shows in his heart, actually. It's sky blue, small but bright and soothing. Himawari and Doumeki probably can't see it since they didn't seem to notice it. His power is odd though. In a way... his power has it's own life. I can feel something like another individual inside him. It's like that other is the one holding the power.

So far, that other is being obedient to what Ryu wants... but I have a bad feeling that sooner or later, he will rebel and try to take over Ryu's body. Just a few minutes ago, when he saw Mokona, I saw that the color had changed to purple. Sky blue probably means content and calm... but what does purple mean? Probably... surprise? I might be wrong though. It could be anger... or... nostalgia.

Just who is that other?


	7. Chapter 7

"How are you going to check?" asked Doumeki.

Watanuki gave an all-knowing smile, one that Yuuko used to give plenty. "In my dreams."

"..." Everyone didn't know what to say. Doumeki didn't keep quiet because he didn't know what to say, though. He didn't know what to make of Watanuki's words. It seemed like an absurd thing to do... except that in this store, it seemed possible.

Watanuki got up from his lying position, letting the already-warm cloth slide down onto his lap. He tossed the cloth back in the bowl that sat on the table near his chair and slid his slim legs down onto the floor. He looked a bit more energetic than he was before he sat down. He said to everyone in a loud, clear voice, "Would everyone please leave this room... everyone except Ryu?"

At first, no one moved. Then, Himawari got up from her seat and went to kiss Ryu on his cheek. She smiled at him before she went over to Doumeki, who was reluctant to go, and dragged him out of his seat, and out the door. Mokona hopped behind them after taking the two empty chairs with him and saying to Ryu with a small giggle: "Good luck." Ryu seemed to freak out at once, since he didn't know what was going to happen.

"Maru, Moro, do you think you can help me?"

The girls came over to him like dogs getting called for lunchtime. "Yes, yes!" they squealed.

"Could you keep Doumeki and Himawari company?"

Their grins disappeared immediately. "But-!"

"Maru, Moro... you know that I need to do this alone," he hugged them and said, "There's food and snacks for everyone in the kitchen. If Himawari wants to cook, then let her. Tell Mokona that he could get some sake, too." He pushed them lightly away and said, "Come on now. If you want to help me, that's all you can do. Or is it that you can't do it?"

The twins put on serious faces. "No, we can do it!" They saluted Watanuki and headed for the door. When they passed Ryu, they bowed in unison and pulled him off his chair, and sat him on the floor. They took the chair and left. When they were gone, Ryu felt immediately tense. Not only did he feel scared about what was to happen, he felt a bit nervous about the situation he was in.

In the silence, Watanuki slid down quietly from his seat and onto the floor. Even though his face and voice looked and sounded like he had a lot of energy, his body didn't. He crawled to where Ryu was sitting seiza style, and kneeled in front of the nervous man. He reached out and Ryu immediately backed up.

Watanuki, his hand still in the air, said with a clouded gaze, "Don't be afraid."

Ryu reluctantly sat straight up again, and watched as Watanuki's hand came closer and closer to him, and finally resting on his heart. It was there for a few minutes before Watanuki's hand flinched and backed up. Ryu looked at Watanuki's face; it was covered with sweat and he was grimacing.

"Watanuki-san?"

Watanuki didn't hear him. "Won't let me in, is that it?" He sighed and closed his eyes. "Ryu, I'm going to sleep so just stay how you are."

Before Ryu could even say "Eh?", Watanuki had touched Ryu's heart again and collapsed onto him. Ryu didn't know what to do. Watanuki was surely sleeping... since his breathing was short but regular. _Ryu, I'm going to sleep so just stay how you are_, was what he had said. But... _stay as I am?_ It was kinda painful with someone leaning heavily on top of him while he was in seiza style. Using careful strength, he lightly pushed Watanuki off him and caught him before the seer collapsed on the floor. He got up, picked up the sleeping figure bridal style and gently placed him down on the lounge chair.

Watanuki's face looked peaceful, Ryu noticed. He sighed and sat down on the floor next to the lounge chair. In a few minutes, he fell asleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Watanuki opened his eyes. As usual, it was dark; each side had no end to it, each edge had no corner to it, the floor and ceiling looking like it wasn't present. He sighed. Suddenly, he heard something. He looked in its direction but didn't see nothing, no one. There wasn't supposed to be anyone anyway... except the one who was looking for. Suddenly, he heard it again: "Hello?"

That was odd. Normally, it would be him saying that to the one he was looking for... but not in a question. He frowned and walked to where he thought he heard the voice. It sounded familiar, too...

"Hello?" he called out into the darkness. Watanuki felt something stop. He called out again: "_Hello?_"

"Watanuki-san!"

_?!_ Watanuki felt the something coming closer. Suddenly, out of the darkness, a figure appeared. "Ryu!"

"Watanuki-san! Oh how glad I am to see you! It's so dark here and--"

"What are you doing here?!" screeched Watanuki. "How did you get in here?! You're not supposed to be here!"

Ryu looked confused. "I'm not? I thought this was my dream."

"Your dream?" Watanuki was completely furious, for a reason he didn't understand. This wasn't supposed to have happened though! "This is my dream!"

"Yours...? That's odd."

"How else would you be able to meet me then?"

"... I don't know." Ryu looked like a little kid now. He was confused and he didn't really know what kind of situation he was in.

Watanuki sighed. He tried to reason out some things but couldn't quite get a decent conclusion to it all. He looked at Ryu who was fidgeting. Then, he saw a small cut on his face. He walked over to him and touched the cut. At his touch, it healed immediately. "Ryu... who did you meet when you got here?"

"Eh? Ah.. um... to be honest... I met myself." He began chuckling but they ceased when he saw the look on Watanuki's face. "Watanuki-san...?"

"Where did you see him?"

"Eh? Uh..." Ryu turned this way and that. "I... I'm not sure..."

Watanuki frowned and then closed his eyes. He tried to feel a presence, an aura... anything. _There!_ He felt something, but this was strange. It was coming right at him. He opened his eyes and saw something like an arrow flying at him. He stood still as stone, waiting for it to hit him but Ryu saw the arrow coming and ran to push Watanuki away. "Watch out!"

The arrow flew by, missing its target, and then landed on the "ground". Ryu, who was on top of Watanuki, yelled in the direction from which the arrow came from, "That was dangerous! What do you think you're doing?!"

It was a surprise to Watanuki that Ryu wasn't yelling at _him_ for standing still and waiting for the arrow to hit him. Ryu frowned when he got no answer, and then realized the position he was in. He apologized immediately and in haste. "I'm so sorry, Watanuki-san. Sorry, sorry..." He got up and then held out a hand to help Watanuki up.

Watanuki took it and when he was standing again, he brushed himself off. When he was done and Ryu was quiet from apologizing, he walked over to the arrow. Ryu followed him cautiously. Watanuki kneeled down and touched the arrow. The arrow flinched. Ryu couldn't hold back a yelp. Watanuki looked at Ryu to see what was wrong. Ryu was holding his chest and wincing. Watanuki noticed that his heart's color turned red. _Anger...? Fear...?_ He took his hand away, but pain was still on Ryu's face.

"Don't worry, Watanuki-san. I'm quite fine. This happens all the time..."

_All the time?_ Watanuki looked at the arrow again. It was shaking now. Watanuki sighed. He held out his hand again, and this time, he gently touched the arrow and said, "Change."

The arrow seemed to do what it was told and changed. It slowly transformed... into a young boy.

"It's... me..." Ryu stated. He wasn't clutching his heart anymore. "It's the me I saw before."

Watanuki's face stayed calm as the young Ryu fidgeted this way and that, trying to get into it's form. When he finally looked like a kid, he immediately glared at Watanuki. "How did you do that?!"

"..." Watanuki did not reply.

Young Ryu stood as tall as he could to show that he was angry. He looked down at Watanuki (though they were face-to-face already) and said, "I demand an answer!"

_Well, what now. A completely different Ryu I see. Was he like this when he was little?_ "I don't need to answer you," replied Watanuki.

The young Ryu scrunched up his face and said, "How dare you!" He stepped forward to hit Watanuki... but Ryu interfered.

"Don't do that. Watanuki-san is my friend," Ryu said, as he held up the hand that the young Ryu was planning to use.

The young one looked like he was going to cry. He pulled his hand back in a quick motion. He angrily pouted before yelling at Ryu: "And I'm your brother!"

_Brother?_ Watanuki took this piece of information in like a hot air balloon falling slowly to the ground._ Does that mean Ryu doesn't have a power? I was wrong?_ Watanuki stared at the young boy, trying to find a conclusion. The young one glared back at him.

"... Nii-san...?" Ryu began.

Watanuki looked at Ryu. The other man's face was in shock and in recognition.

"That's right! And you dare defy me! I'm the older one after all!" He put his hands on his hips in pride. But it was an odd picture to see, with a young Ryu with a face of superiority facing an older Ryu whose face looked like he was the younger one of the two.

Ryu dropped to his knees with his mouth open. He stuttered for a few seconds and then looking up at his _brother_, he pulled him into an embrace. The younger figure immediately blushed and started yelling. "What are you doing, Ryu?! Let go of me this instant!" The young Ryu tried to pry the older one off, but Ryu held tight. He kept saying, "Nii-san, Nii-san..." over and over again. The younger one finally stopped struggling and sighed. He hugged the other back and said softy, "Come on now. Let go of me. I'm right here. I'm always here."

_...Always... here?_ Watanuki couldn't help but feel that something was... off. First of all, he had seen Ryu's heart changing colors. Next, he saw a younger version of Ryu in the dream realm. And that younger Ryu is actually Ryu's older brother. Twin brother, to be exact, since they looked like each other. But... the question was: What is Ryu's older brother doing in the dream realm? Rather, what is he doing in Ryu's heart? And why... why was he in the form of a child?

The young figure of Ryu sensed Watanuki's self-confusion. He patted Ryu and Ryu backed away reluctantly. He looked at Watanuki and observed him up and down. "You're... not an ordinary person, are you?"

Watanuki hesitated before answering. "No."

"I couldn't sense your power when I first met you... but I can see how powerful you really are now."

Watanuki did not take his words as flattery or as a compliment. He took it cautiously. Who knows if he said them just to say that he could fight him if he wanted to? Maybe Ryu's twin brother was actually stronger. Watanuki couldn't really sense any power or aura seeping from the small figure. All he felt was something similar to warmth.

"No, I'm not strong at all," replied Ryu's twin, as if he read Watanuki's mind. "I... I would actually say I'm of the weakest level in the magic-world. I have magic... but the only spells I can use are weak and kindhearted. Despite my personality... I cannot harm anyone."

It was kind of a surprise that Ryu's twin admitted his noble-manner. Watanuki just said: "You harmed Ryu many times."

"I..." Ryu's twin began. "I didn't mean them. Ever since Grandfather trapped me in Ryu's heart that day... I... I can't control it no matter what I do!"

"Your grandfather... trapped you?" Watanuki asked. "What does that mean?"

"So that's what Grandfather meant..." Ryu finally spoke. He went silent.

Watanuki was about to ask about it but Ryu's twin held up his hand. He said, "I'll explain everything."


	9. Chapter 9

Twenty three years ago, into the rich Takami family were twins. They were identical twins, having the same midnight black hair, and emerald green eyes. The older of the two had the name of Kyu, while the younger had the name of Ryu. They grew up together nicely, having no fights at all. They were inseparable. But by the time they were eight, things changed.

Ryu himself had noticed that Kyu's eyes were slowly turning yellow as the years went by. He never told Kyu though, since he thought that if he told him, Kyu might not play with him any more. Ryu decided to hide it from their father too. They never had to face the always-angry man and when they did, it was only for punishment. And at those times, Kyu and Ryu looked down at the floor, so the father never really noticed anyway.

But then one day, Kyu was playing ball with Ryu in the large yard of their house and Ryu accidentally hit Kyu with it. Unfortunately, the wound was on the face. Ryu tried his best to get the maids away, trying to not let them see what was wrong with Kyu. He didn't want them to see Kyu's almost entirely yellow eyes. But then their grandfather came in his wheelchair to see what was wrong. He told the maids to go, since it seemed that Ryu was insistent on not letting them see what was wrong. Ryu was lightly crying by then and when the nice grandfather wheeled his way to Ryu, the boy sobbed a puddle.

Kyu held the side of the face in which the ball had hit him and kept saying to Ryu: "It's not your fault." It was normal that Kyu didn't know. Ryu hadn't even let his twin near any mirror or anything in which he could see his reflection. The grandfather patted his grandson until his tears stopped. Then, his emerald green eyes shining with warmth, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Kyu said, "Ryu hit me with the ball, but it's not his fault. It was an accident." The grandfather nodded. Then he said, "Come here, Kyu, and let me see how much damage has been done." Ryu immediately came between the two and yelled, "No!" Kyu said, "Ryu... it's alright. It's not your fault. Grandfather is just going to make it better." Ryu cried, "No!" Kyu tried to push his way through, and in the process, he put the hand off of his face. When Ryu was finally out of the way, and Kyu was beside their grandfather, Kyu said, "What is the matter with you, Ryu? Like I said, Grandfather is going to make me better." and he looked at his grandfather, both yellow eyes staring straight at him.

The grandfather had an immediate response to what he saw. His mouth went into a small O and his eyebrows were to their sides. His eyes were sad, the green turning with memories. "This... this..." He looked at Ryu, who had begun crying again. "R-Ryu! You should have told me about this before!" Kyu didn't know what was happening, but he knew that a fight was going to start... and because of him. "Grandfather, Grandfather! It's not Ryu's fault! He only hit me with the ball and--" The grandfather cut him off: "Ryu, it's not about the ball." Pause. "You don't know, do you?" "Know what?" asked Kyu.

"Your yellow eyes," replied the grandfather. "My... eyes?" Kyu immediately rushed to the fountain in which the clear water gave a perfect reflection despite a few ripples here and there. "My.. eyes..." They were yellow, as his grandfather had said. He looked at Ryu who was clearly breaking down. He walked toward him slowly. "Ryu... Ryu.. how come you never... told me?" Ryu looked back with teary and scared eyes. "It's not my fault... it's not my fault..."

"Of course it's your fault, Ryu!" yelled Kyu. "If you told me before, then I wouldn't be mad like this!" Then, the grandfather butted in. "No. It's not Ryu's fault." The twins looked at him. "It's not Kyu's fault either." Kyu was surprised. The grandfather continued explaining: "It's... been passed on. The yellow eyes. Your... no.. my great-great-ancestor... had yellow eyes." He paused. "Do you know why?" The twins both shook their heads. "It's because... he was not human. He was a... an owl spirit."

"Owl spirit?" asked the both of them in unison. "Yes," replied the grandfather. "He gave up his owl form to become a human. He fell in love with our great-great ancestor, who was a human woman, and they married. When they had children – our great ancestors, they were twins. One had yellow eyes like his father and one had emerald green eyes like his mother. The town folk thought of the marriage as outrageous. They treated them both as outcasts. It was harder for Rena, our great-great ancestor, for she was born of nobility. She was the daughter of an earl and when they found out that she had married an owl spirit, they went wild. They told her to abandon her name and fame, and she gave them away without a fight. She loved Kasu after all.

"Their sons were treated the same way. When Kino and Rino, our great ancestors went out in daylight, the town folk threw stones at them, laughed at them, blamed the bad happenings in the town on them. Kino was the one who had the yellow eyes. He tried to protect Rino, who had nothing in it, except that he was Kasu's son. Seeing that their offspring were treated like bad spirits, Kasu put a spell on Kino to slightly hide his yellow eyes. He assured that Kino's offspring were not to have yellow eyes. But then, Kasu suddenly died. Rena was left to take care of her sons, as well as try to protect herself from the mean townspeople. By the time Kino and Rino were at the age to marry, Rena died.

"Rino also got sick. Kino tried to stay beside Rino's side but Rino told him to go. Go and get married. Reluctantly, he went. He went out of the bad town he was born in, and to another one. Thankfully, it was a small town in which the news of the owl-spirit-born-twins didn't reach. He married Haru, a lovely girl whose father was swept off his feet by his manners and handsome appearance. Then, there was a day in which it was raining. Kino was sleeping when he had a dream. Rino was in it. Rino told Kino through the dream with a sad smile, 'Goodbye.' Kino woke up immediately. It felt so real, the dream. He told his wife, who was pregnant with a son, that he was to find his twin brother. She smiled and watched him go. When Kino got to the town in which he was born in, the town was in a wreck. It was like it had been in a self-war.

"He ran to the home that Kasu had built in the trees and found Rino gone. He searched everywhere, but he was not anywhere. Near tears, he left the house and went to the small hole in the tree in which had been the twins' hiding place when they were younger. He found there a letter and feathers. Owl feathers. He read the letter. It was from Rino. Rino explained what had happened to get him sick. The cause was because of Kino. Kino's owl-abilities, to be exact. Kino didn't know what that meant, but it was serious. In the letter, Rino told Kino again: 'Goodbye.' And it ended without a name.

"Kino went back to his home in which housed his father-in-law, his wife and his newborn son. He had stayed back at his home town for a few months to see what had happened in the town. A few old survivors were unexpectedly happy to see him. They told him that the lord of the town had arranged a large festival in honor of the owl-sons' leaving. But then one thing led to another. The cause was unknown. Supposedly, it had been that one citizen said something good about the owl-spirit and offspring, and that caused a fight to start. The whole town got involved then. By the time the fighting ceased, ninety-percent of the town was dead. The other ten percent left the town. Very few stayed, like the survivors Kino met. They had been happy to see him because they wanted him to do something: They wanted him to bury them when they died, for they knew they had a few years left. They had not seen anyone pass by ever since the fight. He was the only one who could do it. He treated them nicely and when they were on their deathbeds, they apologized and said to him, 'Instead of the dark night, you're the great sun, aren't you?' Kino buried them outside their houses, and put flowers by the small stones that noted their beds.

"Haru named her son 'Eru' after her long-gone brother. A few years later, they had a daughter of the name Hana, but she died of a rare disease when she was only five years old. When Haru and Kino grew old and the old father-in-law was long gone, Eru had married and had identical boy twins. The twins had green emerald eyes like Kino and his brother had. But as they grew older, Kino noticed Kei's light yellow eyes. The spell seemed to be wearing off. With his own power, he tried to make the spell stronger. It resulted in his death. Haru, stricken with grief, stayed home all day until she died of a broken heart.

"The same thing happened for generations since. But as the power being passed down grew weaker, the spell couldn't be strengthened any longer. My granduncle, who had yellow eyes like my brother, went to someone who had the power to. But that someone said that the spell couldn't be strengthened anymore; it was already at it's max point. 'You would only break the entire spell if I strengthen it more,' was what he said. So my granduncle asked what to do. 'Anything! Anything is fine!' The man looked at him and thought for a moment. 'There is one but...' He shook his head. My granduncle, eager for anything told the man to do that one. The man was reluctant. He said that the spell involved trapping himself in another's heart. My granduncle hesitated before agreeing to it. Before my granduncle was sealed, the man asked why he was so eager. My granduncle replied that he didn't want to hurt my grandfather anymore. The owl-abilities that he had hurt my grandfather emotionally. My grandfather grew sick because of it. It was like with Kino and Rino.

"So then, my granduncle was sealed in my grandfather's heart. My grandfather then, has always talked to himself for he knew that his twin brother was in his heart. His son, my father, was passed of the owl-abilities as the generations had done. That's why your father doesn't have it, and you do."

"Does that mean your brother is in your heart right now, Grandfather?" asked Ryu. He hadn't really understood anything that the grandfather had said, except something about his grandfather's own grandfather having his brother in his heart. "Yes," said Ryu's grandfather, touching his heart. Kyu, who had understood every word that came out of his grandfather's mouth, asked: "Does that mean... me too?"

The grandfather looked sadly at them and said, "Yes..." Kyu looked down at the floor. Ryu didn't know what was the matter. He said, "What's wrong, Nii-san? It means you'll always be in my heart right?" Kyu nodded slowly. "Isn't that great!" exclaimed Ryu, grinning. "I'm going to have Nii-san in my heart like Mother!" Kyu knew that his twin brother didn't know what was happening. Their mother had died when trying to born their little sister (their little sister had died as well), and surely, what Ryu said was part right... but the meaning was different. Kyu just smiled sadly at Ryu, who was grinning so wide that his teeth showed. He ran off and played airplane by himself.

With his twin brother playing, Kyu had time to speak with his grandfather. "When do I...?" The grandfather shook his head like he didn't want to believe what he was going to say. "Tomorrow... would be best." Kyu looked down at the floor. "The earlier it is, the more protected Ryu is." Now Kyu really loved his twin brother. They were inseparable after all. He put on a firm face and said, "Alright, Grandfather." The grandfather just took his grandson into a warm embrace. "Be brave, Kyu."

Ryu noticed the hug and joined in, smiling all the while, oblivious of what was to happen the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

"That..." Ryu started. "I... I feel so... stupid all of a sudden..." He chuckled lightly, trying to laugh off how he had acted when he was younger. But then, tears started up.

Kyu, his twin, looked at him worriedly. "I-It's not your fault, Ryu.. I decid--"

"You always say that!" yelled Ryu. "How is it that it's never my fault?! If I weren't born..."

Kyu, in turn, got mad. "You had to! It was part of the offspring cycle!"

"Then is it because of Mother trying to born our little sister that she died?! Was it that she died because she was not supposed to have born a girl along with us twins?! Then who's fault is it?! Our great-great-ancestors?!"

"It's... it's not Kasu or Rena's fault..." Kyu said slowly.

"Why not? It's their fault in the first place that they fell in love and burdened us with this yellow-eyes thing!"

"Well if they didn't fall in love, then I wouldn't have met you!"

Ryu was about to counterattack but those words blasted his own words into pieces. "I-I..." He looked at his twin whose yellow eyes had been sealed along with his soul. Kyu's eyes were fierce though sad at the same time. "I..."

Watanuki coughed for attention. The twins forgot he was there, especially Kyu, who had been telling the story mainly because of the seer's confusion. He said, "I'm sorry to interrupt... but our time here has been too long. If I'm not back soon, I.. Ryu, too... will be trapped in here... forever."

Silence.

"Then go back already!"

Watanuki and Ryu looked at Kyu. The small figure continued, "I don't want you to.. be here with me... trapped forever.."

"I..."

"Go!"

Watanuki went over to where Ryu stood looking at the floor sadly like a kid. "We have to hurry..."

"I..."

"Ryu!"

Ryu looked up. Arms were suddenly around him and a whisper in his ear: "I'll always be here, so don't worry about me. I'm fine." Ryu hugged his brother back. It felt like they were kids again. Before letting his brother go, he replied, "I'll see you again, then."

Kyu was confused at this statement but laughed briefly when he saw Ryu smiling. "Yeah."

Watanuki grabbed Ryu's hand the moment the darkness seemed to turn bright.


	11. Chapter 11

_Watanuki opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before getting up from the lying position he was in. It felt like he had been sleeping for centuries. He rubbed his eyes before finally seeing that he was on his lounge chair._

"You awake?"

Watanuki turned his head to the voice that had spoke. It was Doumeki. He stood, leaning against the door. He had a calm face on – as he kind of always did. "Yeah," Watanuki said. Then, he looked around the room. "Where's Ryu?"

"He woke up before you. About an hour ago. He didn't really explain anything. He just smiled and told me to thank you."

"Where is he now?"

"He left with Himawari after Mokona had them take some of the cake in the refrigerator."

"... I see." He put a hand to his face and closed his eyes. He chuckled softly into his hand. "I see..."

Doumeki was silent. It was quiet for a few minutes. Then, he said, "You said you wanted to meet with me today."

Watanuki opened his eyes and took his hand away from his face. He looked at Doumeki, trying to remember. When he finally remembered, he blushed and looked away. "Yeah..."

"You could have said 'tomorrow' instead."

"Huh?" Watanuki paused, then he chuckled. "I guess..."

"..."

"Then... shall we go to the garden?"

Doumeki stepped forward and shut the door behind him. "No."

"Eh?" Watanuki looked at him.

"You can say whatever you're going to say, here."

Watanuki blushed again and looked away. "A-Are you serious?"

Doumeki began walking towards Watanuki as his answer.

Watanuki backed up in his lounge chair, pulling his feet closer to him as if the floor was a lake full of crocodiles crawling slowly towards him, hungry for him. But the crocodile now was Doumeki, and he _did_ seem hungry. Watanuki treated Doumeki like a crocodile too. "Stay back! Stay away!" he yelled, crawling further into his chair as much as he could.

Doumeki gave a little smirk but didn't stop until he got to his destination. When he was at least an inch from the lounge chair, he put his left knee up on the seat, and held onto the sides of the chair so that he hovered over Watanuki, who tried to shrink as much as possible.

"Wh-What are you doing...?" asked Watanuki, who was trying to be tiny, though staring fiercely into the face of Doumeki.

"Nothing," said Doumeki. "Now tell me what you wanted to say."

"H-How can I tell you while you're this close to me?" said an annoyed Watanuki.

"..." Doumeki gave a soft smile in which surprised Watanuki for a minute. "Then, I'll tell you what I wanted you to hear while I lay on the hospital bed."

"O-Okay... but could you back up a little...?"

Doumeki did as he was told; he backed up a _little_. He was still hovering over Watanuki, but his face was at least one inch less than he was before, from Watanuki's face.

"A-Aren't you tired like that?" said Watanuki, who was trying really hard to think of a way to get Doumeki away.

"No. If I could stare at your face forever like this, I'll never get tired."

That shut Watanuki up immediately. He blushed furiously, like a red rose in blossom, and tried to look away but there was no where and nothing to look at except Doumeki's face.

Doumeki began his _speech_. "The whole time I was there, I felt like I was dying. I told myself that if I were to die, I would first have to tell you something..."

Watanuki waited but Doumeki didn't continue. It looked like he was thoughtful, as if he was trying to figure out the right words. He waited a few more seconds before growing impatient and saying loudly, "What is it?"

Doumeki smirked but didn't say anything. At first, he just lowered his head and sighed. Then, he looked Watanuki straight in the eyes. "Do... Do you know what love is?"

The seer turned red as if he knew what Doumeki was going to say. "O-Of course I do."

"Then, do you know how it feels to be loved?"

"... Kind of..."

"Finally, do you love anyone?"

Watanuki hesitated before answering. He said in a low voice, "Y-Yeah..."

Doumeki was about to say something else, but hearing Watanuki's answer, he stopped. "I... see..." He lowered his head again and sighed.

"Wh-What?"

"Nothing..."

"I don't think so! It seems like a really serious 'something'!"

"It's really.. nothing..." He began getting up from the position he was in. But Watanuki grabbed Doumeki's arms and pulled them back. Doumeki stared at Watanuki with wide eyes.

"That's not fair! I was ready for what you were going to say!" said an exasperated Watanuki. "I-!"

Doumeki waited. The whole room was silent, except for the ragged breathing of Watanuki who was growing more and more impatient as minutes passed.

"I-!" Watanuki was turning pink from holding it all in.

Doumeki couldn't help but give a small smile that surprised Watanuki again, and lean in. His lips slightly touched the seer's before he pulled back, not sure if he should actually kiss him. When he looked at Watanuki, he noticed that the seer was in a mix between shock and bliss. He gave a little smirk and then patted Watanuki's head with one hand.

"That wasn't fair..." said Watanuki, who was a little dazed. "I need to say it properly..." Tears formed in his mix-matched eyes.

"I know already."

"But-!"

"I love you too."

Watanuki's pale face became painted with pink paint. A confession while they were at least six inches apart was really... well, it makes you shy. Doumeki kissed Watanuki's wet eyes and used the hand he used to pat Watanuki's head to pull the seer's head to his chest.

They were in that position for a few minutes, in silence. Then, Watanuki asked, "How did you know?"

"I saw through our eye," Doumeki said. "You kept staring at my lips the whole time I was like this. It could only mean one thing, you know?"

Watanuki's face burned with embarrassment. He used his hands to lightly hit Doumeki's large chest. "Not fair." Watanuki sensed Doumeki smirk. Then curious, Watanuki asked, "And what were you looking at?"

"Your lips."

_It could only mean one thing, you know?_

**)-()-()-()-()-()-(D)-()-()-()-()-()-(**

I was actually staring at his entire face, but at least I didn't lie. My eyes couldn't help but go from his eyes to his lips. When I looked at his eyes though, I suddenly saw my own mouth. The connection is back. I wonder what made it come back. But anyway, I'm glad it's back. Now, I can tell what's up in his mind.

It's kinda not fair that he didn't say those three words though. I'll have him say them later. But for now, I want to kiss him some more.

**)-()-()-()-()-()-(W)-()-()-()-()-()-(**

… I love you, Doumeki.

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N: **Holyyy. Like O.D. Finally finished ~

Such cheesy lines, I know. It's kinda... real funny since it fits? Yeh. Well. **Hope you review! I MEAN SERIOUSLY.** I accept both anonymous reviews as well as signed reviews, so review! Nothing's holding you back!

Also, **could you possibly tell me how long it took you to read everything? :3** Ah, btw, the story stuff are all thought up of by me, so COPYRIGHTED. Yes indeed. No stealing those plots. Credit all to me. The Takami family, Ryu, Kyu, Kasu, everyone else... is mine ;D

*In **Cat's Out of the Bag **, yes – my ff of music drabbles, I wrote this one about the couple of Himawari and Ryu though in this ff, I give out everything about them and stuff. Sorta. The chapter name is _Pretty Girl (The Way)_. I'm going to be writing a separate FF just to continue it though it's going to be a total spin-off, including what Ryu has and is, as this story states.

**Thankshu for reading! ~SEi**


End file.
